Love Stories of a Unique Kind
by annabethchase98
Summary: This is the story or should I say, stories about love. True, pure, and just love. Many don't believe what is writen in these pages because it's too far fetched to believe it can be true, but it is quite true. Now only Albus Dumbldore knows the truth...


***a/n* As I told my brother, I am a hopeless romantic. Enough said. This story will mainly be both Draco/Hermione and Blaise/Ginny. Once in a while there might be something else. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanficton for it.***

**Chapter 1. Talking to the Moon: Dramione**

**Draco**

**.oOo.**

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away._

Draco sighed, looking out his window into the dark, open sky that was penetrated by the little light that he knew to be Hermione Granger's room. He hoped she was looking down towards his room, searching for a light and remembering what they used to be.

_I want you back, I want you back._

"Hermione, I have something to tell you." He remembered telling her. Or, at least, he remembered WISHING he told her this way. "I have to join the Death Eaters. My father will kill me if I don't, and if we're together when I join, You-know-who will know. He'll kill you."

_My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand. You're all I had. _

"You are all I am, and I cannot let you get hurt because of the choice my father is making for me." He wished he had told her the truth. He regrets every word of the lie he told her only weeks before. "Granger," he remembers telling her. "We are through. I got what I wanted from you, and I am done." As soon as he said this, he saw Hermione's heart break as her chocolate eyes filled with unshed tears for him. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and whisk her away on a broomstick and assure her that everything would be ok. But he could not. He walked away.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

He stared out into the stars past her room and sighed, knowing she would never want him back.

_I sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you._

"Oh Hermione, my love, my darling, I should have told you the truth."

_In hopes you are on the other side, talking to me too. Or am I a fool? I have spent so long talking to the moon._

"Hermione, I am a fool. Sitting here, talking to the stars about how much I miss you. You would not want me back. I made a fool out of you." He sighed, pausing a minute. He doubted it would reach her, but he tried screaming anyway. "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled towards her room.

**.oOo.**

**Hermione**

**.oOo. **

_I am feeling like I am famous, the talk of the town._

Hermione walked swiftly into her room, every pair of eyes in the tower trained on her. The Girl who was foolish enough to date the Prince and think she would not feel heartbreak in the end.

_They say that I have gone mad. Have I gone mad?_

It was like this every night. Draco broke up with her nearly a month ago, but they all still could not believe it. She loved him. He loved her. You could see it in his eyes. He almost killed Colin McCreevy when he tried to look down her shirt. He never even dared to do such a thing to Granger. But yet, she should have known what she was getting into by dating Malfoy. The Snake. The "Voldemort" of Hogwart's.

_But they don't know what I know_

She stared out her window towards the stars.

_Cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back. _

"Draco, you loved me. You told me you loved me. You told Harry and Ron you loved me. You told Blaise you loved me. You told Pansy you loved me. You almost stood up in Professor Snape's class and demand he give back the points he took from my house because I made a tiny mistake in my potion because you distracted me! You asked me to marry you after the war!"

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you._

"I still wear my engagement ring."

_In hopes you are on the other side, talking to me too. Or am I a fool? I have spent so long, talking to the moon._

"I am a fool. Why would the Prince want me? A nerd, a geek, a mudblood, for goodness sakes!"

_Don't you ever hear me calling out?_

That is when she heard it. The scream, from Draco. "I love you," she heard him cry.

_Cause every night I am talking to the moon!_

"Draco?!" she called back. She heard him scream her name back. She hastily slipped into jeans and a t-shirt and ran out for the dungeons.

_Still trying to get to you, in hopes you are on the other side, talking to me too._

She knocked ferociously on the wall next to the painting and begged to enter.

_Or am I a fool? I've spent so long, talking to the moon._

Eventually, the painting got tired of her tears staining his robes and he let her pass and she ran to where she knew Draco's room was.

She pounded on the door and hugged the person who answered it. "Draco! You love me!" Then she realized the man she was hugging was none other than Blaise; who was standing there quite awkwardly. She backed away. "oh, sorry Blaise, I thought you were Draco."

"Do you need your vision checked?" Blaise joked. "Thank goodness you are here though, Granger, Malfoy is going crazy, talking to the sky, staring off into space. He went to get you, you know. Took his broom and jumped right out the window. I have a spare broom if you want it."

"Thanks, Blaise." She took his broom, jumped out into the sky and she was off to find her love in the moonlight.

***a/n* There you are, and for those of you who will tell me to take my story down, it doesn't have the real lyrics. Look up the real lyrics if you don't believe me. **

**This is the longest chapter I have written, and I made my goal of 950 words! **

**You know, that review button looks awefully tempting. I'm going to try something I haven't before… Reviewing the reviews!***


End file.
